full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir John Talbot
- Human = - Casual = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = }}}} }}Sir John Talbot is the grandfather of Peter Talbot. A werewolf with much experience in the World of Monsters as well as espionage, he becomes the mentor to Peter and the others of the Talbot Pack. Characteristics Name: Sir John Talbot Age: 61 (yet due to lycanthropy, surprisingly virile and giving him the body of a 40 year old) Hair: Silver grey (in both forms) Eyes: Blue (Yellow in Lycan Form) Likes: His grandson and friends, playing the piano, telling stories, hunting, his late wife Dislikes: Killing for pleasure, his family being threatened, pushing people away Family: Wife (deceased), Ben (missing) and Lawrence (dead) Talbot (Sons); Gwen Talbot (daughter-in-law: missing presumably dead), Singh (manservant/confidante/friend) Background Sir John Talbot is a noble and aristocrat of a vast fortune. Living for the thrill of the hunt, he had accomplished much in his life, even as much as being an MI6 British Agent for London, England. Until he settled down in Talbot Hall in Blackmoor, England, and married a young gypsy woman named Solana, who he described as a woman of exquisite beauty that was blessed by moonlight. They married and had two sons, Lawrence and Ben Talbot. Seven years later, he had heard of a strange creature existing in the Hindu Kush mountains on his hunting trip. So he and his friends (being great hunters) went in search of the creature that was rumored to live in a cave up high in the mountains of the Hindu Kush. While alone, Sir John found the cave, and inside was a Feral Boy. The boy bit him in the arm, and he returned to his camp and friends thinking it had all been a silly wild goose chase. When he returned home that night, he transformed and ripped out his wife’s throat. Realizing the horror he had done, he sent his sons to live with his sister in America. All those years since then, Singh had faithfully locked him in the basement cell whenever the moon was full. When Lawrence had returned, married to a woman named Gwen, and pregnant with Peter, Sir John was stunned by how much she looked like his late wife. Giving his blessings, he smiled, saying that he wished for them nothing but happiness. Wanting to reunite with his family again, he searched around the world for a way to change him back to human permanently. So he traveled all over the world to find answers: Romania, Paris, Africa, Egypt, even America and Canada. After much research, not only wasn’t there a cure, but he had learned that Werewolves weren't always the monsters that were depicted in campfire stories and horror pictures. They were actually more amazing and honorable creatures than Man had even considered. But in his travels, he had found a Native American tribe, and met Kaia: a female werewolf whose profession was a natural healer. When he saw her transform in the moonlight, he could never had imagined how beautiful she was, the body of a wolf and woman mixed together, but in that she had shown him her heart and mind remained the same. So he had stayed with the tribe, and learned their ways and teachings; learning to control both his changes as well as his urges. Able to transform without the use of the moon, and controlling the Beast that was now awake inside of him. But during that time as well, he and Kaia had a relationship, almost rekindled since the death of Solana. But he had to go back to his family still, and with a heavy heart, the two departed. Afterwards, he went in search of Lawrence and Ben, but right after he had moved the Talbot Hall estate in Everett, Washington, he had learned that both boys had gone back to England in search of him, believeing he had gone back into seclusion in the old Talbot Hall. But after he had met back with Gwen and a five year old Peter, a telegram from Blackmoor that they had found Lawrence's body in a ditch, having been torn to pieces, and that Ben had gone missing. Gwen left Peter in his care to go find him, but never returned ever since, leaving Peter in the care of Sir John. For nearly twelve years, Sir John cared for Peter, but kept his distance, going so much to hide his former life from the grandson he wished to have a normal life. But all that changed when he had learned Peter had been attacked and bitten by something resembling a wolf. His worst fears came to realization. Once Peter had first transformed back home, Sir John had told him of his past… but was surprised that Peter had been so forgiving, saying that he merely wanted to be his family. Reconciled, the two Talbots had become closer than ever. Sir John began to teach Peter how to control and master his newfound powers, and even approved of Peter’s decision to use them for good to help Everett. Things became even more so when they discovered three new werewolves on the way that had been made by the one that turned Peter. After their first full moon, Ashley, Maria, Sarah, and Mikey had been brought to the Talbot Hall by Peter and Derek. Treated as guests and given clothes, Sir John had offered to help them learn and control their newfound abilities. The others agreed to it, wanting to help Peter protect their home, as well as to find the one that did this to them. At that day, Sir John became the mentor to them all, as well as a confidante along with Singh. On one of their missions, after Sarah had returned from her little disappearance, Sir John was greeted by an old acquaintance with her young face; an old French spy by the name Hysterica, working for an organization called the Red Lotus Pack. Personality Sir John’s a somewhat distant man, due to his habit of keeping distant from others to prevent them from getting hurt or learning the truth. But in actuality, he does care a great deep much in his allies, as well as his family, as he is the only living blood relative that Peter has left. After Peter is turned by Lucien and learns the truth, Sir John becomes boht Peter’s confidant, moral compass, as well as mentor to not just him but to the other Talbot Pack members. He’s often dry witted, and often advises Peter on personal matters. Sir John’s wisdom helps the Talbot Pack out more than once Although remorseful, he is unforgiving to those who threaten his grandson. But after Peter’s friends become more like family to not just Peter but to Sir John, he feels a great swell of pity for any fool to come to his home… looking for or to cause trouble. Despite Peter’s hardships in his life, Sir John believes that Peter is much stronger than others see him as, having absolute faith in the boy will come out okay. And if not, he will always be there to guide others or comfort them when needed. Skills/Abilities Beta Werewolf Skilled Hunter/Tracker: with his years as a hunter, Sir John’s tracking and hunting skills are in comparison the best there is. Slowed Aging and Hyper Metabolism: Despite his age, his body is actually that of a spry 30-40 year old physically. If wanted, his metabolism is much stronger and faster, enabling him to burn calories to change his appearance, from plump to a thin man. This happens once Peter learns the truth, as he stopped using it to appear like a normal human. Skilled Actor: A trait shared in the Talbot Family, from Grandfather, Father, to Son. Medical Techniques: During his time as an MI6 Agent for London after his transformation, he wastrained in emergency medical techniques. Survival Training Firearms: Despite his retirement as a hunter and an MI6 Agent, Sir John is skilled with firearms. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Skilled in combat, in both as a bare-knuckle prize fighter and a former MI6 Agent, Sir John is a force not to be taken lightly when fighting. Because he was once a spy and a fighter, Sir John has had intense training and occasionally practices fighting with Peter to train him. Gallery Sir John Talbot, Human and Lycan forms with Cane sword.JPG|Character references Sir John Talbot, the Mentor.JPG|Sir John Talbot, the Mentor Voice Actor J.B. Blanc Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Males Category:Talbot Pack Category:Talbot Family Category:12 Beasts